


Black Tie

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Attendance at the NYPD’s fundraiser is mandatory for all detectives not on duty, but Dee is less than happy about what he’s expected to wear.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 5





	Black Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 575: Elegance at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

This year’s NYPD fundraiser was to be an elegant affair, black tie all the way; a lavish dinner followed by dancing. Naturally it was Commissioner Rose’s idea although how he expected anyone on a detective’s salary to afford both a ticket and tux rental was anybody’s guess. Everyone with the rank of detective or higher not scheduled to work tonight was expected to be there to entertain the wealthy guests, dancing with the ladies and impressing the men, presumably in the hopes of persuading them to make generous donations for a good cause.

“This sucks,” Dee muttered, not for the first time as he got himself ready for the kind of event he preferred to avoid at all costs. Rubbing shoulders with the rich and famous might appeal to some folks, but Dee wasn’t one of them. At least he’d get a good meal out of it, but he was already wondering if it was going to be one of those dinners with so much silverware he wouldn’t know which to use for which course. Maybe he could just copy his partner, or whoever he found himself seated next to at the table; surely they’d know.

“It’s for charity, Dee,” Ryo reminded him, turning from the mirror where he’d been tying his bowtie.

“I know that; what I don’t get is why it has to be a fancy dinner dance this year. It’s taken half this month’s wages to pay for my ticket and the monkey suit. There’s a good chance I’ll come up short when the rent’s due, and there’s not gonna be anything left over for Mother. I bet Rose is only doin’ this to get back at me ‘cause you chose me over him.”

Ryo snickered. “I doubt that had anything to do with his decision, he’s just trying to do something a bit different this year.”

“Then why did he have to make it black tie? He’s gotta know most of us don’t own a tux and would haveta rent one.” Dee had taken Ryo’s place in front of the mirror and was fumbling with his tie, muttering curses under his breath. “Couldn’t he just make it suit ‘n’ tie? I could’a worn the suit I save for court, and a tie I actually know how to tie. DAMMIT!”

Laughing, Ryo nudged his lover’s hands out of the way and tied the bowtie himself. “There you go.”

“Thanks, babe.” Dee turned to face his partner. “So, how do I look? Think I’ll pass inspection?”

Dee was the definition of elegance; his tux might be a rental but it fitted like it had been tailor made just for him. All Ryo could do was stare, taking in the sight; Dee looked handsome enough in a suit, but dressed like this, with his hair freshly cut and impeccably styled… The sight of his lover took his breath away.

“You look like you just stepped out of a fashion magazine.”

“Yeah? Let’s go knock the smirk off Rose’s face.”

The End


End file.
